


e seară târziu, dar peste tot dimineață

by Noximilien



Category: Literatura romaneasca
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Cocktail, M/M, Rivalry, Slow Burn, caragiale il uraste pe creanga cause he got that poetic DICK, centru vechi, creanga e invatator cand nu e a sexy bear asa ca o sa spunem, ferentari, teacher ion
Language: Română
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noximilien/pseuds/Noximilien
Summary: Mihai Eminescu si Ion Creanga, fanficul pe care il dorea toata lumea, ce este acum scris de mine drept un bar AU (mai degraba o carciuma AU). Ion Creanga isi pierde (intr-un context foarte potrivit declansarii actiunii) serviciul, iar Mihai Eminescu ii sare in ajutor cu o oferta pe care nu o poate refuza.Nu e cine stie ce, but it's honest work. Titlul este inspirat de melodia "Distante" de Valeria Stoica.
Relationships: Gorge Bacovia/cuptorul, Ion Luca Caragiale/Veronica Micle, Mihai Eminescu/Ion Creangă, post Mihai Eminescu/Ion Luca Caragiale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Pentru a ajunge la localul "Bolta Rece", trebuia sa stii drumul printre strazile intortocheate ale cartierului Ferentari de la periferia Bucurestiului. Cel mai apropiat mijloc de transport era la cel putin jumatate de ora de mers alert al unui adolescent ce a ratat cinci apeluri de la mama sa. Iluminatoarele stradale apareau sporadic, amplasate haotic, de parca oamenii ce le-au asamblat erau ei insisi in stare de ebrietate in timp ce lucrau.

Numarul caselor se imputina pe masura ce cel al tomberoanelor acoperite cu gunoi pana ce nu le mai recunosteai crestea, iar foarte putini oameni se avantau prin acele zone doar pentru o carciuma ponosita. Carciuma in sine era nu mai mare decat un apartament cu doua camere, un bar si patru mese ce mai au inca toate picioarele, iar undeva, pe un perete un aparat ce proiecta constant meciuri de fotbal. Erau cativa clienti fideli, barbati ce locuiau in zona sau femei ce nu aveau unde altundeva sa se duca, localul fiind mai infect ca o gura de canalizare.

De ar fi sa ajungi in zona barului, dezlipindu-ti picioarele impotmolite in pete uscate de bere, facandu-ti loc prin oameni la un cuvant distanta de a-si conecta pumnul cu falca ta si pastrandu-ti portofelul multpreaiubit din buzunar, ai fi fata in fata cu cea mai buna parte a localului. Barmanul, un barbat pana in 30 de ani, pazeste ghereta ca un uliu infometat. Multi dintre cei fideli ti-ar spune ca l-au vazut pe barbat injurand pe cineva asa de lung si parca melodios, incat l-au facut sa planga.

Barmanul insa arata de parca el ar plange daca ar fi pus sa omoare o musca (daca mustele moarte de pe benzile de ceara din tavan ar fi dovada). Avea ochii albastri si o fata asa blanda, incat parea a fi facuta din coca ce se umfla si se rumeneste. In spatele barbii lui stufoase ii statea ascuns un zambet foarte rar aratat, iar anecdotele acestuia ar fi facut pana si partea intunecata a Lunii sa se lumineze.

Numele lui era Ion Creanga si de meserie era invatator de ciclu primar; dar aici era Romania, si nu doar atat, era Bucuresti, deci un salariu de invatator nu ii era indeajuns pentru viata pe care si-o dorea. A ajuns sa lucreze la bar cu ajutorul fratelui sau, Zahei, ce i-a pus cheile in podul palmei intr-o zi dupa ce s-a intors de la scoala si i-a spus ca se muta din groapa asta de rahat inainte sa ii infecteze creierul pe vecie. Ion, intelegand sentimentul, accepta cheile carciumii si datoria de a avea grija de el cu bratele deschise; urma sa lase si el cheile alea cuiva, si sa spuna aceleasi cuvinte, candva.

In noaptea in care ne gaseste povestea era o ploaie torentiala. Nici macar betivii cartierului nu s-au incumetat sa iasa afara pentru Ciucasul lor zilnic de la ora sase, insa Creanga era acolo, stergand un pahar inalt de cocktail pe care nu il dorea nimeni ce intra pe usile barului. Scoase ingredientele necesare, fructele si blenderul, condimentele si paiul si o sticla dintr-un rom prea scump pentru ca oricare dintre clientii de obicei fideli sa comande, si isi prepara lui o bautura.

Ii placea sa faca cocktail-uri, sa experienteze cu arome si combinatii, sa amestece si sa incerce limitele gustului. Desigur, nimeni nu stia de aceasta pasiune a lui: nici macar nu voia sa isi imagineze ce nume ar fi fost strigat daca cineva ar fi vazut paiul intortocheat si umbreluta rosie pe care si-o punea in pahar. Usile barului erau ferm inchise, dar Ion s-a uitat spre ele oricum, inainte sa isi scoata telefonul pricajit din buzunar si sa ii faca o poza bauturii.

In timp ce sunetul blitului telefonului lupta cu cel al ploii de pe acoperisul de tabla, usile carciumii s-au deschis. Creanga se indrepta de spate cand un barbat cu parul lins pasi inauntru, insa stiu inca de dinainte ca acesta sa inceapa sa vorbeasca ca nu mai putea ascunde bautura acum.

Cacat.

"Nu am mai vazut potop ca cel de afara de cand eram copil si a trebuit sa stau trei zile in casa din cauza baltii din curte." barbatul ofta si se aseza la o masa de pe langa bar, ridicand unul dintre meniurile uleioase intre doua degete. Nici macar nu se uita la Ion. Isi dadu jos haina de primavara pe care o purta, dandu-si mainile prin par de doua ori inainte sa isi intoarca privirea la bar dupa cateva momente.

Vazu mai intai cocktail-ul, asa cum se astepta, insa expresia nu era una de dezgust, ci de surprindere, sprancenele sale ridicandu-i-se pe chipul expresiv pana aproape de linia parului. "Nu am vazut bautura asta in meniu! Ce este?" il privi pe Creanga pentru prima data de cand a intrat, si o unda de curent electric trecu prin aer cand ochii albastri ai lui Ion se lipira de cei negri ai strainului.

Ion isi drese glasul dupa ceea ce paru a fi o infinitate de momente de liniste, apoi puse pe un blat de lemn ingredientele, fara niciun cuvant. Barbatul ii urmari mainile mari in timp ce le aranja, iar pe secunda ce trecea se apropia de el, pana ce isi sprijini coatele de suprafata tare a tejghelei. Cand Ion ii arata sticla de rom, cel mai slab sunet de apreciere iesi din gura lui.

"Cat costa cocktail-ul?" a spus el, fara sa isi ia ochii de la sticla de rom in timp ce isi cauta portofelul. "50 de lei e bine?"

"Nu.." incepe Creanga, dar barbatul il intrerupe cu o mana in timp ce scoate doua bancnote de cincizeci de lei dintr-un teanc mare din portofelul sau.

"Ai sa imi dai rest la o suta?"

"Nu. Bautura asta nu e de vanzare, nu e buna." spuse el, iar strainul se apleaca mai mult peste bar, pentru a-l privi fix cu ochii lui intunecati.

"Aici gresiti. Lumea se invarte in jurul banilor, nu poti nici macar sa iti rezolvi nevoile elementare in lipsa acestora. Carciuma asta nu poate scoate prea mult profit, nu-i asa? Maxim cat sa platiti intretinerea casei dumneavoastra, mai mica decat localul asta, si chiria chiar pe loc." vorbi repede, fara pauza, intensitatea din ochii lui parand sa faca pe cineva sa se dea inapoi. Dar Creanga ii tinu piept, privirea-i mijita. "Eu, spre ghinionul meu, am o gramada de bani..."

"De ce ar fi asta un..."

"Pentru ca urasc sa fiu prins in mrejele capitalismului! Sincer, stimabile, banii nu inseamna nimic pentru mine; chiar de nu mi-ati vinde bautura asta, tot v-as cere o halba de bere, si v-as da bacsis cat zece din cele pe care le beau. Dumneavoastra insa v-ati simti prost daca as face asta, dar asta nu m-ar opri. Asa ca de aceea va cer sa imi faceti o bautura ca aceasta, sa v-o platesc, caci asa se cuvine, si sa decid pentru mine de cat de buna e. Sunteti de acord?"

"Sincer, in clipa asta, ti-as da bautura si pe gratis pentru a te opri din vorbit."

Strainul incepu sa rada in timp ce Ion strecura un pai in paharul lui inalt, si incepu sa taie fructele pentru a mai face una la fel ca cealalta. Il auzi fara sa il priveasca pe barbat cum murmura in jurul paiului cuvinte de lauda, insa nu ii acorda atentie pana ce nu a terminat propria bautura. "Deci?"

"Deci, ce anume?" intreba barbatul, iar Creanga isi incrucisa bratele peste piept.

"Deci, ce parere ai?" 

In loc sa raspunda, isi intinse mana. "Mihai. Mihai Eminescu."

Carciumarul se uita la mana lui, apoi la ochii lui ca doua perle in intuneric, si ii dadu la randul lui mana. "Ion Creanga."

"Ion Creanga, asta e una dintre cele mai bune lucruri pe care am pus gura in toata viata mea." spuse el grav, iar Ion il privi cu ochii mari. Era nebun, nu era alta explicatie. "Nu simteam ca ar fi corect sa iti spun cata bucurie si nostalgie mi-au adus aromele combinate de tine, nu fara sa imi stii numele. Trebuie sa imi spui de unde ai invatat reteta."

"De nicaieri." ridica el din umeri, privind intr-o parte de la barbatul dubios din fata sa. "Eu am facut-o."

Urma o pauza in discutie de care Creanga nu stia ca Mihai, moara stricata, e in stare, insa barbatul tanar cu par negru zambi. "Esti un geniu."

Creanga era bucuros pentru lumina obscura a barului, caci roseata ce i-a incalzit obrajii nu era ceva de care ar fi fost mandru. Mai lua o gura din bautura lui, usa era in continuare inchisa, un bec palpaia undeva in stanga lui, Eminescu continua sa il priveasca si sa zambeasca. A tusit.

"Am amestecat fructe cu alcool. Nu sunt nici primul, nici ultimul ce sa faca asta."

"Exact pentru ca nu esti face bautura asta ceva asa de extraordinar. Odata ce un concept a luat viata, ce exista in lumea asta, e mai greu sa il imbunatatesti decat sa il creezi de la zero. Tu ai facut in asemenea fel incat sa imbunatatesti ceva comun pana ce notiunea originara s-a sters cu totul."

"Spui niste cuvinte foarte mari."

Mihai scutura din mana. "Mereu am fost asa, o sa te obisnuiesti." batu cu o unghie in sticla paharului, aproape gol acum, si scoase o bancnota de 50 de lei. "Unde e borcanul de bacsis?"

Cei doi au mai petrecut cateva ore in carciuma de sub furtuna, bauturile venind si plecand ca fulgerul din mainile lor in timp ce discutau despre tot si nimic. Mihai a ajuns intins peste bar, mana lui stransa in jurul incheieturii lui Creanga, aratandu-i disperat ceva din spatele sau. Ion nu a baut destul cat sa isi piarda complet capul, insa era placut amortit, destul cat sa il lase pe Eminescu sa se agate de mana lui.

"Visinata.. Visinata! Stii cate dureri de masea am combatut cu visinata? Capitalismul si zecile lui de medicamente nu are vreo sansa pentru a combate doctoriile traditionale, desi recunosc ca uneori beau Panadol sirop pentru copii a simti ceva. Am mai zis combate o data?"

"Poti sa zici de cate ori vrei, tot nu stiu ce inseamna."

Mihai a ras de parca a facut o gluma, iar Ion a ras si el stiind ca a facut una, chiar cand usile barului s-au deschis larg, Zahei pasind inauntru. Ion a sarit ca ars cand l-a vazut pe fratele lui si privirea sa tulbure, insa el nici macar nu se uita la barbatul ce cu o secunda inainte ii tinea mana strans. Il privea pe fratele lui in ochi, in pumnul sau o hartie mototolita.

"Ioane, am dat in cacat acum."

"Ce s-a intamplat?" intreba el, ocolind barul si venind sa isi puna mainile pe umerii fratelui sau. "Ce-i cu hartia pe care o tii?"

"Ne dau afara, fratiorul meu. O sa demoleze carciuma sa faca un bloc." izbucni in lacrimi atunci, punandu-si capul pe umarul lui Ion si lasandu-l pe fratele lui sa il imbratiseze.

"Asta nu se poate. Ai primit scrisoarea de la Primarie?"

Zahei aproba si ii inmana lui Ion foaia, aproape prea uda pentru a mai fi inteligibila: citi primul paragraf, observa semnatura primarului si se holba la suma de compensare multa vreme inainte sa ii dea inapoi scrisoarea. Inca plangea, lacrimi mari ce curgeau des, iar Creanga ofta inainte sa il mai imbratiseze o data.

"Nu vreau sa pierd locul asta." a zis Zahei, iar Creanga a aprobat din cap desi nu il vedea.

"Nici eu, Zahei. Dar asta e situatia."

Fratele lui isi trase nasul, sonor. "Si tu o sa iti mai pierzi si slujba si cata nevoie mai ai de ea caci stiu ca nu te ajuta salariul de invatator..."

Vocea lui Mihai sparse patura de suferinta ce a cazut peste cei doi frati; si-a dres glasul, iar ochii lui Ion s-au lipit asupra lui de parca el era o albina si Eminescu, acoperit din polen. A observat ca a ascuns paharele inalte sub un prosop, iar o unda de ceva i-a trecut prin piept, o unda galbena si zbarnaitoare chiar prin inima. Nici macar nu il cunostea, si totusi a facut asta pentru el... Creanga nu voia sa se gandeasca la asta.

"Ion nu va ramane fara loc de munca." a spus el, si nu se uita la Zahei, desi vorbea cu el. Il privea fix pe Ion. "Va lucra la barul meu."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ion Creanga viziteaza barul lui Mihai Eminescu si se intalneste cu niste oameni, unii nu prea fericiti sa il vada

Lui Ion nu i-a placut niciodata Centrul Vechi: prea multi oameni in stari de ebrietate precare pe strazi, persoane ce tipau dupa tine sa intrii in restaurantele lor si cei cu cosuri cu trandafiri proaspeti ce ii accentuau singuratatea mai mult ca orice altceva. Dupa ce a trebuit sa se fereasca de un grup de adolescente ce croncaneau razand a doua oara, regreta amarnic alegerea de a veni aici, insa nu avea ce sa faca acum. Barul se inalta in fata sa ca un chip familiar pe un ocean de fete necunoscute.

Impinse usa transparenta de sticla si intra pentru prima data in barul "Timpul", fiind primit cu mese inalte de lemn alb si negru si scaune plusate. Era de doua ori mai mare decat carciuma lui si cat se poate de plin, toate mesele ocupate si multi oameni stand in jurul meselor ce dadeau pe afara cu pahare goale. Un mix de rock clasic se auzea parca de peste tot, iar sunetul conversatiilor nu se simtea acum de parca i se urca pe piele si il pisca, ci de parca venea acasa in ziua de Craciun pentru a isi vedea toata familia adunata.

Un barbat inalt, cu mustata rasucita si un monoclu, rasari parca din neant in multimea de oameni. Purta un veston negru cu model de flori din fir arginiu, iar intre degetele sale lungi si puternic inelate tineau un meniu laminat. Creanga ii urmari ochii; il priveau de parca astepta momentul sa ii reteze pamanatul de sub picioare.

"Bine ati venit, domnule. Aveti rezervare?" vorbea raspicat si totusi seducator, dar privirea sa nu-si pierdu din intensitatea ingretosatoare.

"Nu, dar..."

"Imi pare foarte rau, atunci, insa dupa cum puteti vedea nu avem mese libere. Puteti face o rezervare si sunt sigur ca veti gasi o masa in... cel putin doua saptamani!"

Ion isi increti fruntea si aproape nu observa cand mainile chelnerului au ajuns pe pieptul lui, impingandu-l in spate pentru a iesi din bar. Inainte sa apuce sa zica orice, de peste umarul chelnerului aparu un alt barbat, cu fruntea incretita si parul ridicat intr-un ciuf cu suvite argintii, ce isi aseza o mana pe umarul celui cu monoclu.

"Ilie, calmeaza-te, domnule. Nu vedeti ca acest barbat este aici pentru a se intalni cu cineva?"

Nu stia sigur de unde si-a dat seama, dar Ion a dat aprobator din cap cu putere. "Acesta este cazul?" intreba cel cu monoclu, Ilie.

"Da." a raspuns Ion, uitandu-se la barbatul cu ciuf cand vorbi. "Insa este evident ca nu sunt bine primit aici, asa ca ar fi mai bine sa plec."

"Va rog, nu este cazul..." a spus barbatul cu parul in ciuf, in timp ce Ilie l-a batut cu o mana pe umar si a vorbit in acelasi timp "Aveti dreptate, haideti, va conduc."

"Ce se intampla aici?" se auzi o voce, iar toti cei trei barbati s-au uitat la un Mihai Eminescu ce se grabea spre ei. Avea o pereche de pantaloni de piele cu talie inalta, si o incruntatura asa adanca pe chip incat ar fi putut sapa santuri. "Ion, ti-au facut ceva mocofanii astia?"

"Eh, doar a incercat unul din ei sa ma dea afara. Nu e ceva ce nu am mai patit inainte." vocea lui era calda, insa se stie ca otrava cea dulce e cea mai periculoasa. Furia se aseza ca o cuvertura calda in mintea sa, insa nimeni nu paru sa observe tonul sau piscator.

"A fost Caragiale sau Slavici? De fapt stiu deja, nu te mai obosi sa imi zici. Caragiale, in spate, acum. Ioan, arata-i domnului barul."

Fara un cuvant in plus, Eminescu s-a intors pe un calcai, iar Caragiale, Ilie, i-a mai aruncat un zambet amar inainte sa se duca dupa el. Cel ce a ramas langa Creanga, cel mai probabil Ioan, ofta si isi puse mainile in sacoul lui de strada.

"Imi cer scuze ca a trebuit sa fi martor la toata scena asta. Caragiale e... ei bine, hai sa nu ne ascundem dupa deget aici, e fostul iubit al lui Mihai si nu si-a revenit inca dupa despartire, iar Mihai venind entuziast aici si vorbind de bauturile dumneavoastra nu a indulcit situatia."

"Scu... Scuza-ma?" intreba Ion, insa Ioan scoase una dintre mainile sale din buzunare si a luat mana lui. Avea degetele batatorite, insa calde, iar Ion se simti instantaneu mai calm.

"Nu va concentrati asupra dramelor de serviciu, nu cand nici macar nu ati acceptat postul inca! Haideti, sa va prezint localul."

Prea surprins sa mai spuna ceva, Creanga doar il urma pe Ioan in timp ce ii indica subtil clientii fideli, ii spunea povestile autografelor inramate pe pereti de la trupe rock si il indruma subtil spre zona de bucatarie. Acolo era o singura persoana, un barbat cu atatea riduri incat facea competitie cu o stafida, desi nu putea fi mai batran de 20 de ani.

"Acesta e George. George Bacovia." ii indica Ioan persoana ce se holba la cuptor. "E un pic... O sa te obsinuiesti cu el."

"Ce are?" intreba Creanga, uitandu-se ingrijorat la George.

Ioan scapa un ras innecat. "E student la Drept. Hai la bar acum."

Au iesit pe o alta usa decat cea pe care au intrat, iar acolo au dat nas in nas cu Caragiale, ce se intindea sa ia o sticla de Martini de pe un raft. Se stramba, sau poate le zambi, greu de spus pe sub nustata, si se intoarse la a servi femeia cu parul saten ce se sprijinea lasciv de bar.

"Il stii pe Ilie." ii sopti Ioan. "Ma rog, numele lui e Ion Luca Caragiale, dar nimeni nu ii spune pe oricare dintre prenumele sale. Ilie, Mihai si cu mine suntem angajatii de la bar. Lucram toti trei in zilele cu multa lume, dar de obicei e doar unul sau doi dintre noi pe tura."

Mihai aparu din spatele lor, parul lui de obicei aranjat perfect pe spate acum putin ravasit si obrajii inrositi. Rase scurt cand vazu cum se uita ceilalti doi la el, si apuca o sticla de rom de pe un raft.

"Zilele de munca sunt de sase ore, de la sase la doispe seara." prelua el conversatia, de parca a fosr acolo tot timpul. Nu mai era la fel de nervos ca mai devreme, insa Ion tot simti un entuziasm rusinos cand il privi. "Asta e perfect pentru programul tau de la scoala, nu-i asa?"

"Oh, esti si profesor?" intreba Ioan, cu sprancenele ridicate. "Ma gandeam si eu sa imi incerc norocul in a preda, dar munca de aici e mult mai..."

"Interesanta? Palpitanta? Usoara?" Caragiale se rasuci pe un calcai si le facu cu ochiul. "Nu stiu de ce ar vrea oricine sa lucreze altundeva cu o asemenea clientela." femeia bruneta din spatele lui chicoti, iar Mihai se incrunta aproape imperceptibil.

"Unii oameni sunt mai mult decat un zambet sarmant si un monoclu fals, Caragiale." spuse Mihai, si se apleca peste bar pentru a lua comanda unui barbat inalt in geaca de piele, intorcandu-si spatele cu totul la femeia bruneta. Ion se intreba despre ce era vorba.

"Nu trebuie sa te decizi acum daca vrei sa lucrezi aici, dar daca mai ai intrebari..." Ioan punea alcool din doua sticle intr-un termos gri metalic, vorbindu-i peste umar. "Suntem gata sa raspundem."

"Eu..."

"Am eu o intrebare." Caragiale se posta in fata lui, iar ochii lui pareau sa scuipe foc. "Sau, mai degraba, o cerinta. Ce-ar fi sa ne si arati talentul ala de care vorbeste Eminescu, pentru a vedea ca ai si altceva decat niste ochi frumosi, profesore."

"Nu trebuie sa faci asta, Ion.." incepu Ioan, insa Creanga isi intinse mana in directia lui Eminescu, fara sa rupa contactul vizual cu Caragiale pentru macar o secunda.

"Sunt invatator," spuse Creanga, apucand sticla inmanata de Eminescu de gat si asezand-o pe bar. "si ba da, trebuie."

O mica multime se forma in jurul barului in timp ce Creanga incepu sa prepare una dintre bauturile lui preferate, aceeasi pe care i-a facut-o lui Mihai. Femei, barbati si tineri se strangeau unii in altii si susoteau, in timp ce Caragiale ii facea gauri in ceafa cu privirea din spatele lui. Puse bautura in patru pahare de Martini si lua patru bucati de ananas intre degete inainte sa se uite fix in ochii lui Eminescu si sa le aseze pe toate dintr-un singur gest in pahare.

"Pana la fund." a spus el, intorcandu-se pentru a se uita la Caragiale cand a zis asta.

Desigur, bautura a fost mai buna decat orice ar fi putut face ceilalti trei la un loc. Ioan incepu sa rada si il batu prieteneste pe spate, iar Mihai il imbratisa pentru o secunda prea mult, pieptul lui fierbinte lipit de spatele lui, in timp ce Caragiale tusea, fara sa se uite la el. Ion zambi scurt, incercand sa isi ascunda roseata din obraji.

"Presupun ca Eminescu a avut dreptate." murmura el, si arata de parca fraza aia li-a luat cinci ani din viata. "Bine ai venit la Timpul, Ioane."

Ion dadu peste cap paharul sau si ii arunca un zambet asa dulce ca ar putea omori pestii din ocean lui Caragiale. "Nu am zis niciodata ca o sa ma angajez aici." ridica din umeri, in timp ce Mihai suspina surprins in spatele lui. "O sa ma mai gandesc."

Se mai uita o data la Eminescu, scurt, si pleca, lasand nu doar privirile celor trei barbati, dar si cele ale oamenilor din bar, sa il urmareasca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! De ziua lui Mihaitza vine partea a doua a acestui fanfic, dar fara teama, caci nu este ultima. Nu stiu cand o sa mai scriu tho, dar pana atunci spuneti-le oamenilor de cat de smecher e sa vezi homosexualitatea clasicilor intr un setting mordern si comentati-mi partile voastre preferate!! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ion se cearta cu cineva, Veronica este adevaratul personaj rau al acestui fanfic, Caragiale isi dezvaluie kink-urile si apare un personaj nou... ce bea ceai cu bule! Enjoy!!

Scoala Altfel pica in acel an la inceputul lui aprilie, ceea ce era perfect pentru Ion: putea sa ii duca pe elevii lui la Gradina Botanica, la Casa Memoriala a lui Gellu Naum, ba chiar si la teatru daca, isi organiza bine zilele. Lucra la program in cancelarie cand Lucian, unul dintre colegii lui de la scoala, i-a pus un ceai verde in fata si l-a intrebat daca are ceva programat cu copiii in ziua de vineri.

"Faci ceva cu elevii tai vinerea? Sunt a opta, nu o sa vina nimeni."

"Exact. Vor fi in total cinci copii tristi, asa ca putem sa mergem cu ei oriunde dorim. Am nevoie de un alt profesor cu mine, ordinul lui Barbu. Te intereseaza?"

Ion isi ingusta ochii spre colegul lui. Lucian Blaga preda limba romana la gimnaziu si avea cateva clase de filosofie la un liceu din partea opusa a Bucurestiului, sarmul si cuvintele lui mari facandu-l usor unul dintre cei mai iubiti profesori ai scolii lor. Cei doi au avut o relatie cateva saptamani cand Creanga a inceput sa predea, insa si-au dat seama rapid ca nu cautau acelasi lucru de la un partener. Asta nu i-a oprit din a deveni prieteni.

"Unde planuiesti sa ii duci?"

Lucian ridica din umeri. "Calea Victoriei, apoi o sa facem o plimbare pana la Piata Romana, lla Universitate, poate si Centrul Vechi la un suc sau ce mancare nesanatoasa or vrea sa manance."

"...cinci copii zici?" intreba Ion, ochindu-si orarul gol in ziua de vineri.

Astfel s-a gasit Creanga alaturi de Blaga, mergand aproapiati unul de altul pe Stada Lipscani, o mana de copii ce glumeau si vorbeau tare in fata lor. Era racoare astazi, asa ca si-a luat o geaca de blugi neagra, cu putina blana in jurul gulerului; Lucian a zambit cand a vazut-o, de parca ar fi observat ceva invizibil pentru Ion.

"Ce ai mai facut in ultima vreme? Se simte de parca au trecut secole de ultima data cand am jucat Scribble impreuna."

"Am primit o oferta de job, la un bar din Centru."

"Serios? Ionica, asta e foarte bine, salariile de acolo sunt titanice! Cand ai inceput sa lucrezi?"

"Nu am inceput inca." Ion privi cum o fata cu parul colorat se juca cu un foarte-vizibil pachet de tigari din buzunarul ei, iar atunci cand se uita in spate, Ion isi ingusta ochii spre ea pana ce tresari. "Nu stiu daca sa o accept. Oamenii ce lucreaza de acolo sunt..."

"Bigoti?" Lucian stramba din nas.

"Exact opusul." ofta Ion, iar Lucian chicoti, zambind vinovat cand Ion ii arunca o privire scrutatoare. 

"Fereasca Dumnezeu, oameni cu mintea deschisa in viata ta. Ce inspiratie pentru anecdote deprimante ai mai avea daca ar fi toti asa?"

"Hai mai lasa-ma, modernistule turmentat." isi dadu Ion ochii peste cap, iar zambetul lui Lucian se largi.

"Copii! Hai sa ne oprim aici sa bem ceva." striga Lucian spre copiii ce mergeau mai incet, la care ei incepura sa bata din palme. Ion se intreba vag ce era cu copiii si batutul lor din palme, inainte sa isi dea seama unde erau... sau mai exact, ce era vis-a-vis .

Erau in fata barului Timpul.

"Lucian, hai sa mergem la alta cafenea. Ala e..."

"Domnule Blaga, au bubble tea aici!" a spus aceeasi fata cu par colorat in verde de mai devreme, uitandu-se rapid spre Ion, inainte sa isi mute privirea, rusinata.

"Oh, in sfarsit! Abia asteptam sa il incerc de cand voi, tinerii, mi-ati vorbit de el. Voiai sa spui ceva, Ionica?"

Ion se stramba, simtindu-se prost ca avea sa stearga zambetul multumit de pe fata lui Lucian, cand observa ca elevii deja se asezasera, vorbind tare, entuziast. Nu putea sa ii faca pe copii sa plece pentru orgoliul lui; in plus, era trei dupa-amiaza si din cate isi amintea, barul se deschidea mult mai tarziu.

"Nu. Hai, sa ne asezam inainte sa se ocupe toate mesele de afara."

La o ora dupa aceea, dupa ce a mancat o felie de tarta cu mure, a baut o cafea neagra si putin din ceaiul ala dubios cu bule al lui Blaga, Ion se lasa pe spatarul scaunului, o mana aruncata lejer peste burta lui plina. Lucian incepuse o discutie aprinsa cu fata cu par verde ce, a aflat Ion, se numea Dorina, despre marii clasici ai literaturii romane: Mircea Cartarescu, Mircea Nedelciu, Ana Blandiana si Gellu Naum. Dorina avea, surprinzator, multe barfe despre Cartarescu, ce il faceau pe Lucian sa rada in gura mare.

"Creanga? Ala esti tu?" 

Isi indrepta spatele imediat, intorcandu-se spre sunetul vocii zeflemitoare. Caragiale venea rapid inspre el, la bratul lui fiind femeia pe care a vazut-o cu sanii pe trei sferturi pe bar cu cateva saptamani in urma. Cum o chema, Bianca? Viorica? Sincer, luand in considerare ochii ei aprigi si buzele usor strambate, numele ii venea manusa.

"Nu." a spus el, dar Caragiale era deja in dreptul lui, mutandu-si rapid privirea de la el la Lucian, ce se oprise din vorbit pentru a se uita prelung la el, la copiii adunati in jurul lor, ce credeau ca il privesc pe furis dar erau in fapt foarte prosti la a se ascunde.

"Ah, scuze ca ti-am deranjat intalnirea." a zis el, iar femeia de la bratul lui a ras asa tare ca s-a clatinat pe picioare. Lui Ion ii parea extrem de rau pentru ea.

"Vrei ceva, sau te-ai plictisit sa te asculti vorbind singur si cauti o audienta pentru porcariile pe care le scoti pe gura?"

Cativa dintre copiii din jurul lor au exclamat, altii au ras, iar Lucian si-a impreunat mainile sub barbie, sprijinindu-si coatele de masa. "Oh, dar ce fata acra ai facut. Vrei o pastila de gat? Desi nu stiu daca te va ajuta..." se uita la el din cap pana in picioare, apoi se intoarse la fata lui cu un zambet putin mai mult decat rautacios. "Se poate sa fie prea tarziu."

Caragiale, imposibil, rosi. Ion pastra aceasta informatie pentru mai tarziu, cand va avea nevoie de ea. Il privi cum tuseste, cum femeia de la bratul lui se uita intre Ilie si Lucian cu gura cascata, iar apoi neclintit la Ion, de parca i-a stricat jucaria. El ridica nonsalant din umeri, multumit ca a scos o reactie de la el, dar putin ingrijorat simultan.

"Ai de gand sa ii accepti oferta lui Mihai," Caragiale isi desprinse cu greu ochii de la Lucian, pentru a se uita la Creanga inca o data, mai nervos ca niciodata. "sau o sa te iei de straini pe strada in fata copiilor in continuare? Sa vad cum te va ajuta asta sa iti platesti utilitatile."

Ion deveni imediat defensiv, de parca Ilie ar fi apasat un buton gresit. "Inca ma gandesc." a zis el, iar Caragiale ridica o spranceana batjocoritoare. "De ce, iti e asa de dor de mine?"

"Ca de o urticarie la picior." stramba Caragiale din buze.

"Oh, Iliuta," incepu Ion, glasul lui ridicat, de parca ar vorbi cu un copil. "Credeam ca ai vindecat-o cu luni in urma, dar nu ai de ce sa-ti fie rusine. Pana la urma, tot putem fi colegi, si trebuie sa ne sustinem reciproc in perioadele astea grele."

Il privi pe Caragiale cum se chinuie sa ii raspunda cateva secunde, inainte sa ii faca semn unui chelner ce trecea pe langa ei. "Ati terminat, copii? Bine. Nota, va rugam."

Copiii se uitau la el cu gura cascata, pana ce Dorina incepu sa rada, tare. "Faptul ca sunteti invatator si nu profesor e o pierdere pentru invatamantul romanesc."

"Mi s-a mai spus, pustoaico." a zis el, cu o privire spre Lucian, ce ridica scurt din umeri. "Stii ce mi s-a mai spus? Ca nu e bine sa fumezi pana la 18 ani."

"Nu stiu despre ce vorbiti." a spus ea repede, iar Ion a dat dezaprobator din cap, dar nu a spus nimic.

"Dorina!" spuse Lucian, intorcandu-se spre ea, ofensat de parca ar fi fost lovit. "Domnisoara, tu fumezi?"

Ii lasa sa discute, uitandu-se in schimb la Caragiale, ce descuia usile barului si o impingea pe Viorica pe usile acestuia, fara o privire in spate. Isi scoase telefonul din buzunarul gecii, iar degetele ii gasira usor conversatia cu Mihai, cea la care se tot intorcea in ultimele saptamani. Nu au mai vorbit de cateva zile, insa faptul ca inca avea cuvintele pe care si le-au impartasit in linistea noptii la cateva click-uri distanta incalzea inima lui Ion.

"m am mai gandit la oferta ta" a trimis el si nu a trebuit sa astepte mai mult de cateva secunde inainte ca Mihai sa ii raspunda la mesaj.

"Hm? Si la ce concluzie ai ajuns?" Ion isi imagina cum era Mihai in haine de casa, poate la birou, cu o cana de cafea in fata, parul ravasit in loc de aranjat perfect, raspunzandu-i la mesaj cu acelasi zambet ce se gasea pe fata lui Ion.

Probabil acele fantezii nu ii faceau bine, nu cand stia ca Eminescu, desi cel putin bisexual si interesat de barbati cu limba ascutita, nu avea cum sa fie atras de el. S-a uitat si el in oglinda inainte si stia ce avea de oferit, sau mai bine spus, ce nu avea, pentru cineva ca Mihai. Odata ce si-a imaginat acele scenarii o data, insa, nu a putut sa le opreasca din a tot veni, mai clare si mult mai dureroase de fiecare data.

"cand pot sa incep?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sper ca v-a placut!! Sunt foarte amortit emotional asa ca acest capitol e ceva intermediar spre adevaratul yearning y'all've been waiting for, doar ca n-am putut sa vi-l ofer acum fiindca facultatea ma omoara. Totusi, m-a amuzat sa-l scriu, si sper ca v-a amuzat si pe voi sa il cititi.  
> Dorina, Rin, este unul dintre OC-urile mele, iar daca vreti sa cititi povestea ei (sau a celorlalte cinci oc-uri sexy si messed up) despre adictii, probleme materne si sapphism, aici este un link pentru voi: https://www.wattpad.com/961121270-emoji-inktober-2020-%E2%9C%94-1-%F0%9F%91%97%F0%9F%8D%82%F0%9F%8C%82  
> In rest, check out my Tumblr for romanian writers posts si rambles uneori: https://nox-scrie.tumblr.com/  
> Next time: Cismigiu, Noapte, Sentimente Nespuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Sper ca v-a placut!! Am scris asta in loc sa fiu atent la cursuri, si nu stiu cand va veni continuarea, dar pana atunci puteti sa imi spuneti in comentarii anecdotele voastre preferate si sa lasati kudos daca simtiti asta. Va iubesc pe toti si sarbatori fericite!!


End file.
